Clone Trouble
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: Kowalski successfully makes a clone of himself. Unfortunately that clone is a much improved version of Kowalski. One day during a mission, Kowalski is kidnapped and the clone soon takes his place, with most of the team not noticing a thing. Who was the fiend who kidnapped Kowalski? And will the team notice the switch-a-roo before the real Kowalski reveals compromising information?
1. Chapter One: Scientifc Breakthrough

**Clone Trouble  
**

Chapter 1

**_Scientific Breakthrough_**

* * *

This story is set_ before _**The return of the revenge of Dr. Blowhole**_. _Why am I telling you this? You'll have to read on and find out ;)

* * *

It was a balmy spring day in New York.

The penguins were lying in their deck chairs, embellished with black sun glasses and sipping smoothies one day.

Private was napping, Rico was sipping his smoothie with Miss Perky by his side, Kowalski was sipping his smoothie too and Skipper was shaking his smoothie from side to side.

"Kowalski can you add some ice cubes to my smoothie please. It's getting warm" Skipper asked him.

"Hmmm? OK Skipper." Kowalski was roused from his rest and got up from his chair, picked up the smoothie from Skipper's reaching flipper and moved the metallic dish in their habitat aside and descended down to the headquarters.

Kowalski waddled over to the refrigerator, opened the door, pulled the ice cube tray towards him, opened the smoothie lid, put the smoothie under the tray and flipped the tray, thus putting a few ice cubes in the smoothie.

Kowalski put the lid back on the smoothie, pushed the tray backwards and closed the refrigerator door.

He then climbed up the ladder, waddled over to Skipper and gave the newly chilled smoothy to him.

Skipper took it from him, sipped it and payed Kowalski a compliment, "_Excelante _Kowalski, thank you."

"You're welcome Skipper." Kowalski replied.

As Kowalski made his way back to his deck chair, Rico took this opportunity and gave Kowalski _his _request, "Refill."

"Alright then." Kowalski said and took Rico's smoothie and went down the headquarters.

Kowalski opened the refrigerator door, got some fish and milk out and put them in the blender.

He pressed a button and the blades spun. Once the smoothie was finished he poured the contents of the blender into Rico's cup.

Kowalski went up the ladder and gave the smoothie to Rico.

Rico sipped it and criticized it, "Too much milk."

At the same time, Private had woken up from his nap and asked Kowalski to make him a smoothie, "Kowalski, could you pretty please make me a smoothie, thank you."

Kowalski's face creased into a frown.

"I am the most intelligent penguin on this planet and you SQUANDER my time by asking me to make smoothies! Well this nerd has had enough, so… go make your own smoothies! If you need me _I'll_ be using my _valuable_ time making scientific breakthroughs in my laboratory" Kowalski ranted and waddled over to the head quarter entrance, descended down into the headquarters and slammed the metallic dish down.

Skipper and Rico were left speechless and Private put his flippers to his face and whimpered.

* * *

Meanwhile Kowalski was in his laboratory putting chemicals into a beaker filled with one of his own feathers.

Kowalski then pulled out the feather from the beaker with a pair of tweezers.

He then went over to his newest invention and put the feather in a part of the machine that resembled a microwave.

He typed in the digits that comprised his age, pressed the start button and waited.

"I knew that old microwave and refrigerator would come in handy some day."

The microwave soon beeped. Kowalski gasped, his eyes widened.

The door of the machine's main frame; a refrigerator soon opened and out came a complete duplicate of Kowalski.

"Greetings!" The clone stepped out of the machine and addressed Kowalski.

"It worked…he's ALIVE!" Kowalski exclaimed dramatically.

"… and he's _handsome!" _Kowalski stroked his head backwards with his flipper.

"I'll never have to make another smoothie again!" Kowalski rejoiced and began to laugh evilly…

* * *

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Thank you if you had a look at it and reviewed it, it means a lot to me :3**


	2. Chapter Two: New Improvements

Chapter Two

_**New Improvements**_

* * *

Once Kowalski had ceased laughing maniacally, he composed himself and made his first request to his clone.

"Kowalski would you be so kind as to make me a smoothie?"

"Anything for a fellow scientist." Kowalski's clone replied chirpily.

The clone set off to make a smoothie while Kowalski rubbed his flippers together with a delighted countenance.

Meanwhile on the fake ice floe in the penguin habitat…

Rico and Skipper were still sipping their smoothies and enjoying themselves.

Private on the other hand was burdened with a heavy conscience.

"Skipper don't you think we should apologize to Kowalski?" Private suggested to his leader.

"Negative soldier, if anything HE should be the one to apologize. Disrespecting his superior officer like that. He should be court martialled." Skipper replied.

"Yeah!" Rico agreed.

"OK then." Private said meekly with a sad countenance.

* * *

Meanwhile in the penguin headquarters Kowalski had made a decision.

"Even though their manners are appalling, I have decided that they have earned the right to gaze upon my finest creation. Come Kowalski let us show them what I am capable of creating." Kowalski conversed with his clone.

The clone nodded and the two Kowalskis climbed up the ladder, with Kowalski leading the way.

The metallic food dish soon flew into the air, Kowalski leaped out of the hole, followed by his clone.

"BEHOLD my _greatest_ invention!" Kowalski announced proudly and held both his flippers up high towards his clone.

The clone puffed up his chest and posed majestically, extending his flipper into the air and caught the food dish gracefully as it descended back to the ground.

"Gee Kowalski a clone? I thought I told you to stay away from the mad science experiments." Skipper slid his sun glasses slightly and reproached Kowalski.

"But Skipper did you not see how he caught the dish? He has improved reflexes, and reaction time and I believe he may have improved... EVERYTHING!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Good! Then maybe he can make you stop flapping that beak about nerdy things. Uh... Kowalski number two, be a good soldier and slap Kowalski for me would you? Thank you." Skipper asked the clone politely.

"Will do Skipper, sorry about this Kowalski." The clone slapped Kowalski.

"Obedient AND polite, what an improvement!" Skipper remarked.

"But I'M obedient and polite too!" Kowalski said.

"Come on Kowalski, let's just leave them alone and go invent things together." The clone tried to persuade his creator.

"Good idea, at least YOU understand me." Kowalski complimented his clone and they both waddled to the headquarters entrance and climbed down and made their way to Kowalski's laboratory.

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse in Hoboken...

Dr. Blowhole had adopted this warehouse as his new evil lair. It was ominous and ill lit with flickering light bulbs. Left over crates littered the place leaving the warehouse with an eerie atmosphere.

Dr. Blowhole was on his segway, with a lobster directly in front of him.

"Thank you for volunteering brave minion, now do hold still." Dr. Blowhole requested his lobster minion.

The lobster was trembling with fear.

Dr. Blowhole pressed a big red button on the panel on his scooter, a ray gun emerged.

"Inceptionator activated." A booming synthetic voice announced from his segway and fired a beam of energy at the lobster.

The lobster was stunned, he had a a vacant expression on his face.

"You are now...hmmm how about something amusing to lighten the mood? OK you are now... a chicken, now cluck for me and peck at the floor." Dr. Blowhole ordered the lobster.

The lobster did as he was told.

"It worked! Well of course it did, because _I _built it. With this machine, I can replace anybody's memory and give them a new identity... but enough listening to my monologue! Get back to work minions we have a a _glorious_ day ahead of us..." Dr. Blowhole announced to his minions and cackled malevolently as the lobsters arranged the crates...

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading and reviewing my story, I just love reading your reviews. Big shout out to SkipperPrivate for informing me what Dr. Blowhole's "vehicle" was called.  
**


	3. Chapter Three: Kidnapped!

***IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT* If you read the second chapter on the 28th of November, and there wasn't a segment about Dr. Blowhole at the end, please read it again because I added an important segment at the last minute. Thank you.**

Chapter Three

_**Kidnapped!**_

* * *

Rico, Skipper and Private had enjoyed sun bathing for a few hours but had now grown tired of it and decided to go back to the headquarters.

They packed up the deck chairs and Rico shoved the deck chairs down the hole.

The penguins descended down into the headquarters and Rico put the deck chairs away in a secret compartment.

"Well boys I hope you enjoyed sunbathing today, enjoy the rest of your day off because tomorrow we start training at 4 AM." Skipper told them and patted Rico and Private on the back.

"Ouch." Private yelped.

"Are you sunburned Private? You poor sensitive skinned penguin, go see the Kowalskis. They should be able to cook you up some sunscreen on the spot." Skipper advised Private.

"OK Skipper."

Private waddled over to Kowalski's laboratory and knocked on the door.

"Kowalski?" Private asked. The laboratory door opened and the two Kowalskis stepped out.

"Yes?" Both Kowalskis said in unison.

"I got sunburned, could you hypothetically make a sunscreen that can make my skin cells repair themselves and restore my skin to its original condition?" Private asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be back in three minutes" The two Kowalski's said in unison and went back inside the laboratory and closed the door.

Private stood still and simply listened to the clinks of the beakers and other noises coming from Kowalski's laboratory.

After three minutes had elapsed the two Kowalskis opened the laboratory door. The original Kowalski held a beaker filled with white cream.

The Kowalski clone inspected Private and asked, "Where were you burned?"

"On my chest, and on my back." Private replied.

Kowalski then scooped some cream with his flipper and applied it to the affected area.

"It tickles." Private giggled.

"That was intentional, by making the cream give a tickling sensation as it regenerates your skin, it caused you to laugh therefore releasing endorphins into your bloodstream acting as a natural pain killer as the cream regenerates the epithelial layer of your epidermis." Kowalski explained.

"What?"

"The cream makes you laugh and decreases the pain as it fixes your skin." Kowalski's clone gave Private a simplified explanation.

"OOOH OK." Private said and since the cream had completed its job, he waddled over to his bunk and thanked the Kowalskis, "Thank you Kowalskis."

"You're welcome Private." Both Kowalskis said in unison.

"That was a nice explanation my friend, your layman's explanations are even better than mine!" Kowalski complimented his clone.

"Well I've got a great teacher." The clone admitted.

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush." Kowalski blushed at his clone's flattery and the two birds went back into their laboratory.

* * *

Back in the headquarters Rico and Skipper had decided to watch TV. Skipper was sipping a cup of coffee.

suddenly a news bulletin appeared with Chuck Charles.

"BREAKING NEWS! This is Chuck Charles reporting. An anchovy factory has been broken into. It is estimated that the thieves have stolen a quarter of tonne of anchovies. The police are investigating and it is believed that they are on the move. A truck was spotted leaving the crime scene..."

Chuck Charles' voice faded into the background as the penguins were spurred into action.

Skipper sputtered out the coffee that had been present in his beak.

"HOLY SALMON! That's a lot of anchovies! Boys we have to stop those pizza topping thieves at once." Skipper declared.

"Kowalski options?" Skipper asked to a non existent Kowalski.

"Oh right I forgot, Rico could you please ask the two love birds to come here NOW, thank you." Skipper raised his voice, slightly losing his temper.

Rico waddled over to the laboratory door, regurgitated a stick of dynamite and a match and lit the stick.

The reaction was almost instantaneous, both Kowalskis slammed the laboratory door open and put out the fuse.

"It took you long enough. OK now here's a quick briefing: Thieves, one quarter of a tonne of anchovies, stolen. Options?" Skipper quipped sarcastically.

"We could take an express train in the subway." Kowalski simply suggested.

"Done! Let's move out." Skipper ordered.

* * *

When the penguins arrived at the scene it was crowded with police officers and their vehicles.

"Alright men, lets split up. Private and Rico, you're with me, and Kowalskis? Well you don't need to be told what to do." Skipper organized a search party and went to a direction of his choice while the Kowalskis went into an abandoned alley.

"It's isolated and dark, the perfect get away spot for a thief." Kowalski reasoned.

Kowalski's clone perused the ground for clues while Kowalski scouted ahead and turned right to investigate behind the walls. Unfortunately one of Dr Blowhole's lobster minions was there waiting for him and knocked Kowalski out with one bash from his claw. Kowalski fell to the ground.

Dr. Blowhole quickly entered the scene on his segway and activated his Inceptionator.

"Inceptionator activated." A booming synthetic voice announced from his segway and fired a beam of energy at the clone.

The clone was stunned.

"You are now the original Kowalski, if the others ask about the clone, tell them it had an unstable molecular matrix and dissolved into atoms. You also did not see me or my invention today and will act normally and continue making inventions. Now go back to the others and tell them you found nothing" Dr. Blowhole instructed him.

The clone nodded and then waddled away from the alley to find the others._**  
**_

Dr. Blowhole smoothly approached Kowalski's unconscious body with his segway and observed him to assess the damage.

"I hope you didn't bruise him too much, I need him for my evil plan and I have to gloat about my evil plan to _someone!" _Dr. Blowhole admitted._  
_

"Alright now carry him back to the lair." The doctor ordered his minion.

The lobsters picked up Kowalski's inert figure and slung him over his shoulder. The dolphin and lobster then made their way to their base in Hoboken.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story, I hope you are all enjoying it. I know it was a long chapter but I just couldn't split it.  
**

** Oh and if any of you American viewers (or any viewer for that matter) know what street the factory could be located in, that is close to the Central Park Zoo, please tell me because I want the news report to look authentic. Thanks if you can help me.  
**


	4. Chapter Four: Decisions, decisions

Chapter Four

**_Decisions, Decisions, Decisions  
_**

* * *

The next morning in Dr. Blowhole's Hoboken base, a stream of approvals and disapprovals could be heard coming from Dr. Blowhole.

" A catapult? No because then I wouldn't get to see him splatter on the ground, A quantum accelerator? No because that could kill me as well, a telekinetic helmet? That would do nicely, A shrink ray? that would be perfect!" Dr. Blowhole looked at many blue prints of Kowalski's inventions with consideration and discarded them until he had found the most appropriate ones to fulfill his vengeful plan.

"Let's see, how will I kill Skipper? I could shrink him, squish him with my segway and then bash him against the wall with the helmet.

No I have a better idea! I will bash him against the wall, then shrink him, _then _squish him. It's more belligerent don't you think so Kowalski?" Dr. Blowhole asked Kowalski's opinion.

"I agree, the latter is _much_ more belligerent." Kowalski concurred.

"You are right, well now that I have chosen the instruments of death, you can start building them now. If you need any materials, ask the lobsters and they will retrieve it for you." Dr. Blowhole informed Kowalski.

"Aye aye Skip..." Dr. Blowhole glared at Kowalski stopping him in mid sentence.

"...I mean yes Dr. Blowhole, old habits die hard you know." Kowalski shrugged.

"Yes I can see that, try not to do it again."

Kowalski bent his head down and said nothing, he had already said too much and felt ashamed at disappointing his new boss.

"I'm going to have to start experimenting on the Inceptionator for memory removal, if Kowalski remembers an ardent memory or retains a fervent spirit he may try to rebel against the effects of the Inceptionator..." Dr. Blowhole murmured to himself and entered a private room in his lair to start experimenting on his Inceptionator.

* * *

_**Penguin headquarters, three days later**_

"Skipper have you noticed anything different about Kowalski lately?" Private asked Skipper one day.

"Hmmm lets see...tall, nerdy, uses big words. No I haven't noticed anything different." Skipper remarked.

"Well how about this huge pile of inventions, that actually work and hasn't threatened to destroy the world that he's made recently?" Private gestured to said pile.

"You make a good point Private, maybe Kowalski has finally gotten his big break. You owe me five salmons Rico." Skipper addressed Rico.

Rico growled, waddled over to Kowalski's clone and slapped him, he then climbed into his bunk and sulked.

"It's not my fault I'm so gifted." Kowalski's clone bragged.

"Your intelligence has improved but I can't say the same thing about your humility." Skipper chided Kowalski's clone and waddled away from him.

"So...Private, do you want me to watch the Lunacorns with you?" Kowalski's clone tried to break the awkwardness.

"I'd love to, but you never want to watch the Lunacorns with me. Why the sudden change? Are you feeling lonely since your clone... melted?"

"I didn't thi... I mean yes I do miss him, but now that I've made so many successful inventions I can afford to take a break and to spend more time with my crew members. Which is totally normal behaviour for... uh me." Kowalski's clone justified his choice.

Dr. Blowhole could not have known that when it came to acting Kowalski would sometimes over act and gives thing away to draw suspicion away from himself when in fact he did the total opposite. It was this enhancement of Kowalski's acting abilities in the clone that would ultimately put an end to Dr. Blowhole's plan.

"Yay!" Private cheered and hugged Kowalski and the two penguins went to watch the Lunacorns TV show.

After the episode ended, Kowalski's clone went to rest in his bunk while Private remained sitting on the ground next to the television.

"What a great time I had... it seemed too good to be true..." Private reflected, not knowing that his reflection was a reflection of the truth...

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story and for all the review guys! I feel like this story is _MY_ big break. **

**A virtual salmon to anyone who noticed a reference from one of my other stories :3  
**


	5. Chapter Five: Taunting and Baiting

Chapter Five

_**Taunting and Baiting**_

* * *

The penguins were watching Shirtless Ninja Wrestling on the TV one day when the program was interrupted by a transmission coming from Dr. Blowhole's lair.

"So...Skipper my old foe, have you eaten any good pizzas with _anchovies _lately?" Dr. Blowhole taunted Skipper._**  
**_

"No why do you ask? Wait a minute that was you?! You monster!" Skipper cried out.

"Thank you, I try my best but if you ever want to retrieve those _precious_ anchovies, than come to the co-ordinates I've attached at the end of this video. Come ALONE.

If you bring anyone with you, well... let's just say me and the boys will be having an all you can eat anchovy buffet." Dr. Blowhole threatened and finished off the video by eating an anchovy and cackling maniacally. A set of co-ordinates flashed on the screen.

Kowalski quickly scribbled them on his the paper on his clipboard.

"Oh and did I mention I had a guest with me?" Dr. Blowhole inquired

"No." Skipper replied to the TV screen, wondering why the dolphin had asked this question.

The video than panned across the lair and revealed Kowalski bound by ropes and sitting against a wooden crate.

"The question is... is he the real Kowalski; the faithful soldier who stood by your side all these years, or is he merely a clone with Kowalski's memories? You'll just have to come and find out. Can you afford NOT to come?" Dr. Blowhole lured Skipper and the transmission faded to black.

"Kowalski, we need to talk... in your lab." Skipper alluded.

"OK Skipper, but I'm telling you. I'M the real Kowalski." Kowalski's clone insisted.

"Maybe he's brainwashed you into believing that or maybe you ARE the real Kowalski, but until then I can't trust you until we enter your lab." Skipper told Kowalski's clone.

The two penguins waddled over to the laboratory, they opened the door, entered the room and then slammed the door.

Kowalski's clone's scream reverberated across the entire head quarters.

"Gosh! How can hurting Kowalski help Skipper know if he's a clone or not?" Private disconcertingly asked.

Rico chuckled and then nudged Private with his flipper, "Heh...heh, _you know*_?"

"Oh, right."

Skipper and Kowalski's clone then left the laboratory and closed the door.

Kowalski's clone was rubbing the left side of his chest.

"You can clone practically anything in a penguin, but you can't clone their tattoos. OK Rico you're in charge, no offense Kowalski's clone, but I can't trust you.

Whatever you do... don't let the lemurs enter our headquarters...Oh yeah and don't follow me. Good luck." Skipper wished them luck, ripped the page with the co-ordinates from Kowalski's clipboard.

Skipper then climbed up the ladder and set off towards Hoboken.

"This is my fault... and now Skipper and Kowalski are in trouble. Kowalski would be ashamed of me." Kowalski's clone sobbed.

"Don't feel guilty Kowalski's clone, you may have made a mistake, but Kowalski could never be ashamed of you, he's too kind and... well too proud to be ashamed of himself.

Don't blame yourself, it was Dr. Blowhole who did this, not you." Private patted Kowalski's clone on the back.

"Kowalski and I are lucky to have a penguin like you on the team Private." Kowalski's clone remarked, making Private smile.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks again for reading and reviewing my story. The next chapter will be the final one, so please stay tuned.**

***Please refer to my story "POM: Kowalski's secret tattoo." if you want to read about the story behind Kowalski's tattoo.  
**


	6. Chapter Six: Rescuing Kowalski

Chapter Six

_**Rescuing Kowalski  
**_

* * *

Skipper soon arrived in Hoboken in the early evening.

He followed the co-ordinates from the piece of paper torn from Kowalski's clipboard, until he saw a warehouse looming in the horizon.

Skipper waddled over to the warehouse entrance, but before he could even touch the doors they opened outwards and behind them revealing Dr. Blowhole on his segway wearing a helmet that resembled Kowalski's telekinesis helmet

"Skipper, I'm so glad you could make it, please _come in_." Dr. Blowhole urged Skipper.

"So why is your lair in a dump like Hoboken?" Skipper reproached Dr. Blowhole's accommodation choice as he entered the lair.

Once inside, Skipper immediately noticed Kowalski holding his shrink ray and aiming it straight a him.

"It's got agreeable vibes, it's close to New York and it might be a good place to recruit some new minions." Dr. Blowhole remarked.

"I don't think you could find minions nearly as repulsive as you, even in Hoboken." Skipper said sadly as he stared at Kowalski.

Skipper knew that he was outgunned, making his hope wane by the minute.

"Very amusing Skipper, but tell me what is black and white and _red_ all over?" Dr. Blowhole insinuated.

"Uh... a penguin with a sunburn?" Skipper guessed.

"WRONG! IT'S YOU!" Dr. Blowhole shouted.

As soon as Skipper heard those words he attempted to dive away from Blowhole.

But Dr. Blowhole took hold of Skipper with his mind thanks to the helmets abilities and slammed Skipper against a wall.

Skipper groaned from the impact and slid to the floor, temporarily immobilized.

"Did you ever imagine, that it would be one of your _own_ men who brought about your end?" Dr. Blowhole wondered.

Skipper remained silent.

"No I didn't think so, friendship is overrated in the end..." Dr. Blowhole snickered.

"Any last requests Skipper, before Kowalski shrinks you and I crush you with my segway?" Dr. Blowhole asked with false consideration.

"Yes... let me speak to Kowalski." Skipper made his request.

"Very well, I see no harm in that. You'll find that he won't be very co-operative with you though."

"Kowalski, why are you working for Dr. Blowhole anyway?" Skipper cried incredulously.

"Because he treats me with more respect than you _ever_ did" Kowalski answered with contempt.

"Really? But we ALL disrespect each other once in a while, some more than others and I'm sorry about that. But who are you going to listen to? Your superior that you've served and trusted for years, or a bottle nosed FREAK that you've served for four days and probably forced you to build inventions against your will?" Skipper questioned his second in command.

"I...I don't know!" Kowalski's flippers flew to his head in confusion.

"Use that logic of yours Brainiac and listen to my words." Skipper encouraged Kowalski.

"Don't listen to him Kowalski! That's an order" Dr. Blowhole ordered menacingly.

"... Skip... argh!" Kowalski turned his head towards Skipper and uttered the first consonants of Skipper's name when Dr. Blowhole noticed his change in loyalty and momentarily relinquished the helmet's hold on Skipper and picked up and slammed Kowalski into Skipper as punishment for his treachery.

Skipper used his lighting fast reflexes and jumped out of the way before Kowalski's body could slam into him.

Skipper jumped on top of Dr. Blowhole's segway and kicked the dolphin in the face.

The sudden movement took Dr. Blowhole by surprise and unable to stop himself falling, he fell to the ground head first, rendering him unconscious.

Skipper then pressed all the buttons on the segway simultaneously and held them down.

"Let's hope it works, just like in the movies." Skipper wished.

"Inceptionator overloading in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." A booming synthetic voice announced and a shock-wave of energy burst from the segway and dispersed across the room, rendering every animal in the warehouse unconscious.

All the animals woke up within an hour, looking dazed and discombobulated.

"Why does my head hurt and why am I in a warehouse?" Dr. Blowhole asked and rubbed the back of his head with his flipper.

"What happened here? It smells like charred fish in here." Skipper remarked, as undoubtedly the shock-wave of energy had burnt even the stolen anchovies in the crates.

"My educated guess is... that Dr. Blowhole stole some anchovies and we tracked him here and then the anchovies spontaneously combusted and we mysteriously lost our memories in the process." Kowalski suggested.

"I'll go with that." Skipper agreed.

"If you don't mind Blowhole, I'm feeling a bit sore so let's just skip the whole I will return with my revenge speech and then I try to stop you and then you escape thing OK?" Skipper requested.

"Yes I agree, but I'll see you around yes?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure thing, see you next time villainous scum." Skipper made his indifferent goodbye and he and Kowalski exited the warehouse, too tired to bring back the damaged anchovies and made their way home.

After the penguins had left, Dr. Blowhole was left to his own thoughts.

"I can't seem to remember much of my encounter with the penguins.

Hey that would make a great idea for an invention! I could make it take people's memories away.

Maybe I should call it a Mind Jacker?" Dr. Blowhole thought...

* * *

**So this is the last chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed reading my story.  
**

**Thank you to all of you of who read my story, and especially to those who reviewed, followed and favourited it.  
**


End file.
